Housenka Balsam
by Dreamz-2991
Summary: Yzak has a crush on Shiho, who's attached to someone else. Some events had taken place and Yzak is now with Shiho! But someone or a group of them is after Shiho. what for? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The girl named Shiho

-Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

Overview:

There's no war and conflict. Natural and Coordinator live together peacefully. Characters are students of a well-known college in

PLANTS called Turtle Dove College (I know its sound crappy but it represents peace). 2 selections of subjects available which are

known as 'Military Class' and 'Social Class'. Military Class offers subject on military and students who graduate with excellent results

will be able to join military forces such as ORB Union, Earth Alliance/ OMNI and PLANT/ ZAFT. Social Class offers subjects on science,

arts and other common subjects that other college offers. However, students who chose Social Class will graduate and apply for jobs

related to the subjects they picked from the course.

Storyline:

This is a story taking place during college days. It will focus on the main pairing of the story which is Shiho and Yzak. Yzak has a crush on Shiho for

quite some time but Shiho is already attached to someone else who is Yzak's rival. So how will Yzak get Shiho? Or will Yzak ever get Shiho?

Read to find out!

- Chapter 1: The girl named Shiho –

"Hey, Yzak. I heard that there's a new student coming to our class. And the student is rather special." Dearka revealed to his pal, who is sitting at his desk in the class, looking through the chapters that will be covered in the day's lessons. "Well, Dearka… You sound rather excited." Athrun noted, entering the class with Orb's princess, Cagalli Yula Attha. Both of them are one of the college most famous couple beside Kira with Lacus and Miriallia with Dearka. "Of course, I am. The new student is Shiho Hahnenfuss, our dear Yzak Joule's crush since he was 13. Remember, Athrun? That was the first time we see Yzak blush." Dearka revealed. "Can't you just shut your big mouth?" Yzak spat, glaring at his childhood friend.

Yes. Shiho Hahnenfuss was first and only crush since Yzak was 13 when Athrun, Dearka and he were in the military school to receive a primary education on military. Until now, Yzak still has feelings for Shiho even though both went to different college when graduated. Even so, Shiho doesn't know about Yzak's feelings for her and now, she was also attached with Joe McCoy, Yzak's rival in the Council and military.

"Oh my… what is going on Dearka?" Lacus enquired politely as she walked into the class with Kira. "Nothing much, Lacus. Do you remember Shiho Hahnenfuss? The girl from class CS-01. She's a Super Ace pilot." Athrun said. "Shiho? Oh yes! I remember her now. Oh, she's such a sweet and nice girl. What about her? Is she coming over to visit us?" Lacus asked enthusiastically. "Nope. She's been transferred here permanently to receive her last year of education before she will be enlist full-time into ZAFT as a Grade 3 Combat Specialist." Dearka announced. "A Grade 3 Combat Specialist? You mean she's been offered a head start?" Kira enquired, taking his seat at his desk.

"I'm not surprised. Miss Hahnenfuss is talented in the tactics of combat and on the battlefield shown from tests and experiments. I'm glad that she's joining us here even though it will be everyone's last year here." Lacus admitted. "Hi guys! I heard that classmates that there will be a new girl joining our class?" Miriallia asked while everyone nods in unison.

Just then, their form teacher, Miss Leila, enters the class. "Now, everyone. Please be seated. I've got good news to tell. There will be a new student coming to join the class from today onwards. The school is honored to have this student as she's a talented Military Class student and has a bright future ahead of her in ZAFT. Now, with no further delay… I introduced the class, Shiho Hahnenfuss."

Upon the announcement, the class applause loudly. Shiho Hahnenfuss entered the class. Yzak can't believe his eyes, it's really Shiho! The class was then filled with loud cheers and noise to welcome the new classmate. "Thank you, everyone. I'm really touched by the warm and sincere welcome. As I'm new to the class and school, I hope that you guys could kindly lend me a helping hand and pardon any wrong doings or mistakes I've done along the way." Shiho introduced.

With that, the class applauded once again. "Now, Shiho… I'll be pairing you up with Yzak, since both of you are from the same military school once before… it'll be easy for Yzak to help you out if you're met with any difficulties. I'm sure his group of friends is familiar to you since a few of them are from the same military school as you were before." Miss Leila sounded.

Hence, she walked over to the seat beside Yzak and settle down. "Long time no see, Yzak."

-End of Chapter 1-

Author's note: Hi there!!! It's me… Yup, this is the new fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. So how is it? I know it's rather short but this is the introduction chapter, that's why I didn't want to write that much. However, the next chapter will be longer so don't you guys worry. So how do you think about the new story? Please review, so I can improve on the story. Thanks a lot people

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

-Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 2: Memories –

"Finally, it's break time." Miriallia said, leaving the class with Lacus and Cagalli. "Good for you ladies from Social Class." Dearka shot back, collecting his electronic notebook and mobile suit uniform for the next lesson. "What do you mean, Dearka? What about students from Military Class? Don't they have a break time as well?" Shiho asked. "Of course we students from Military Class have a break time, Housenka. But its 2 hours after Social Class students' break time." Yzak replied calmly, addressing Shiho with her nick name, Housenka which means Balsam because of her combat skills. Since the beams of her mobile suit, given by ZAFT are shooting out in all directions like a blossoming flower.

"I'm not Housenka, Yzak!!! I've a name and that is Shiho." Shiho retorted with a pout on her face. She didn't know why Yzak loves to call her Housenka instead of her name. Sure, it was a nickname which everyone would use to address her in short but whenever Yzak uses the word, Shiho finds it different. Different in the sense that it doesn't feel like he was addressing her like the others do. It felt special. Though Shiho gets sort of irritated but the other part of her somehow likes it when Yzak calls her Housenka.

"Whatever, Housenka. If you don't want to get lost or be late for class you did better follow me, Dearka and the guys." Yzak mentioned nonchalantly, referring Kira and Athrun as 'the guys'. "So what am I suppose to bring along for class?" Shiho enquired. "Since the class is having practical lesson today, all you need to bring along is your mobile suit uniform and electronic notebook." Athrun noted with a smile.

- In the practical room -

Shiho was amazed by the size and facilities of the Mobile Suit practical room. The practical room was huge compared to her previous college but was counted small if it was compared to the practical room of ZAFT, provided for pilots' training. Besides the size, the facilities simply left Shiho speechless. There are gigantic equipments similar to the ones in any battleships' hangars. Shiho can't believe that those equipments in charge of shifting Mobile Suits about are in this college as usually colleges won't want to spend funds on those machineries.

"Class! Since we're having practical today, I want everyone to change into your MS uniform and be back here in your groups by 10 minutes!" Mr Brown, the Military Class instructor ordered. In an instance, Shiho was at lost. She didn't know her grouping for the practical lesson and it's definitely not with Yzak and gang. Just then, "Excuse me, are you Shiho Hahnenfuss, the new transfer student?" A student from a group questioned. "Yes, I am." "Well then, we just want to inform you that you are in our group. Welcome." The student said. "Thank you. Please pardon any mistakes or blunders I've make in two or three days to come, as I'm new to this college." Shiho noted. "Don't worry, we will understand. Let me introduce. I'm Flora, the girl with brown eyes is Sandy and the girl with blue eyes is Serene." The student of green eyes, Flora introduced. "Hi, Shiho. It's nice to meet you." The 3 girls said in unison. "Thank you, I really appreciate that. By the way, where's the changing room?" Shiho questioned her new friends. "We'll show you the way since we're going to change as well." Flora smiled as the group led the way, introducing in detail about each other.

Once time was up, everyone gathered in the practical room listening to Mr Brown's instructions. "As everyone knows that today's lesson is a practical. Marks given will be part of your overall marks for your exam which is coming at the end of this term. Please remember to follow all safety precaution and rules. Lastly, do your best in the simulation. That's all I'm going to say. Now, everyone be in your group and when I call upon your name, do head into the simulation room and enter the mobile suit provided."

One by one, each student was called out for the simulation test. While Shiho was waiting for her turn, she stood there with her group members and observes how each of her classmates fights the simulated enemy mobile suits and how they tackled the situation. Shiho also observe how the test has ended for her classmates whether it's due to a mistake or the damages inflicted on the mobile suit.

Not long after, it was Yzak's turn. For Yzak's case, he used his mobile suit which was given by ZAFT, just like Shiho. Once the simulation begins, Shiho observe how her classmate whom she had known since both of them were 13 years old does in the test. It was similar to the way he get through the test in the past, expected moves and strategies. She smiled to herself, 'No wonder Yzak's scores never surpass Athrun's."

Right after Yzak, Shiho was up next. Similar to Yzak's case, instead of the mobile suit provided by the college, she used her own MS by the name of DEEP ARMS which was given to her by ZAFT. When the equipment of the practical room brought in DEEP ARMS, everyone looked at the giant machine in awe as everyone knew that the machine is known for its speed despite its heavy beam weapon located at the mobile suit shoulders. Both pilot and mobile suits have gained everyone's envy and admiration.

When the test started, everyone was observing with enthusiasm, being amazed by how the machine moved and tackled the simulated enemy MS. "Observe and learn, class. This is what I call an excellent piloting skill and battle techniques." Mr Brown sounded. "Do you notice something, Sandy? Shiho doesn't use the missiles to strike out the enemy. Do you know the reason behind?" Serene asked in puzzlement. "That's because Housenka used the missiles to shift her enemies onto the direct firing range of her beam weapon rather turning DEEP ARMS in circles to shoot the enemies MS down. You may think that it's wasting missiles but she rather waste it than to waste battery or power just to shoot the enemies but missed later on." Yzak replied, using Shiho's well-known nickname.

"Wait a minute! She keeps a constant distance from her enemies when she's on hand to hand combat with them… It's rather exhausting, don't you think?" Sandy pointed out. "Well, that's because Shiho wants to prevent any possibilities of DEEP ARMS being hit or damage due to the distance between her MS and the enemy caused by the hand to hand combat. If you look at the side of the screen now, you will notice that DEEP ARMS wasn't inflicted with any damages yet. But you must understand that particular move of Shiho's takes great skills to carry out perfectly which has become her signature move." Athrun analyzed. The word 'Wow' was written on everyone's face when Shiho completed the test within a very short period of time with no mistakes and the best of all, no damages inflicted though her power level was dangerous low.

When Shiho exited from the simulation room, "OH MY GOD, Shiho!!! You're absolutely awesome back there. You should record the scene back there. You're getting through every challenge and level as if it's a piece of cake. Oh my, you totally rock in there!!" The three girls commented, grabbing Shiho's hands, shaking it wildly. "Thank you, but it was nothing actually." Shiho laughed humbly.

- End of school -

The electronic school bell rang as to indicate that school has officially ended for the day. Students excitedly exit their classrooms. Some head straight back to their rooms on the upper levels of the college while some decided to head for the shopping malls and then return to their rooms later in the evening. As for the group of friends, (Shiho, Yzak, Lacus, Kira, Miriallia, Dearka, Athrun and Cagalli) all of them decided to head back to their respective rooms to either revise on the day's homework or complete the given assignments.

- Hours later, about half past 6pm -

Yzak was strolling along the beach for no reason, he didn't know why but somehow or rather he just has the urge to do so. Strolling along the beach as the sun was setting, many memories were surfacing in his mind. Memories on those days when he and his friends were still 13, in a military school of ZAFT to receive fundamental military education and training. Those memories also include a girl whom Yzak has a huge and long crush on, Shiho Hahnenfuss or nicknamed as Housenka (Balsam).

During those days even till now, she was always constantly on his mind every minute, every second to the extend that it's driving him crazy. The period of time that hit him the hardest was Shiho's transfer to another military institute for special training due to her talents and the news about her being to together with his arch rival in the Council and in the military , Joe McCoy. Though he's currently in college receiving education, he was already part of ZAFT and was also the youngest member in the Council. Many admired him for the status and power he has but not many knows that all he wants was only Shiho. That was enough for him, more than enough. However, only his group of friends knew that. They tried to pursuit him to confess to Shiho during those days before she was attached but he didn't have the courage to do. Someone like him with the courage to join the military which was an idea that nobody dares to think of, has no guts to confess to a girl of his dreams. It's sound rather funny, Yzak knows that himself… but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Years have past, he together with his group of friends and Shiho have turned 20. Yzak had never thought about meeting Shiho again and of all places he meet her once again in the college after all these years. The incident seriously left him wondering whether it's just coincidence or it's fate. Whether it's fate or not, his train of thoughts came to a halt when he caught of Shiho sitting alone on the sandy stretch of the beach, seems to be lost in thoughts with a depress expression written on her fair face.

Yzak stood there thinking whether he should walk up to her and start a conversation or just walk away. While he was busy thinking, Shiho spotted him standing there facing towards her direction. "Hey Yzak! Why are you standing there? Come and have a seat. The sea breeze it's great." Shiho called out, waving her hands to catch his attention. It snapped Yzak back to reality and soon, he sat down beside Shiho.

"What are you doing here, Yzak?" Shiho said, starting a conversation, putting on a different expression. "I just have a sudden urge of taking a stroll here. What about you? Here to distress?" Yzak replied with a smile that was rarely seen by anyone since he usually keeps a straight face. "Distress? No, I too have the sudden urge of coming here. I don't know why either. " "I see, what are you thinking about? You seem to be lost in thoughts earlier on." Shiho put on a smile, "I was thinking that how time files without me really noticing. I didn't really expect to run into you, Dearka or Athrun here in this college. I thought the three of you were already full-time in ZAFT. Oh my, the three of you changes so much. Grow so much taller and good-looking. You especially, changed the most." She lied, not wanting Yzak to know what she was thinking about earlier on.

"Me? Change the most? In what way? I didn't really notice." Yzak replied with a soft laugh. "Ya, you did. Compared to last time, you're so much patient and calmer now. I remembered that you were feared by literally everyone especially the girls except for your group of friends and me. You definitely have the scariest temperament in the world. No offense though, just being honest. So are you attached now? I heard that you're extremely popular with girls." Shiho revealed honestly from her heart.

"No, I'm not attached right now. And for goodness sake, I rather have no attention from the girls at all. I'm suffocating back there everyday. Can you imagine how irritating it can be when you open your locker flooded with love or secret admirer letters every single day?" Yzak complaint. Shiho burst out into laughter upon Yzak's irritated expression, "It can't be helped, Yzak. What to do? You're blessed with a handsome face and many other things that girls could ever dream of."

"Alright… let's not talk about me anymore. What about you? How's your relationship with Joe?" Yzak enquired, feeling his heart ache painfully as if it was stabbed deeply by a knife. Upon the question, Shiho's cheerful laughter came to a sudden stop. Her expression dulled and her eyes look distant and hurt. Tears began to overwhelm her beautiful violet eyes as what was going through her mind earlier on came flashing back.

"What's wrong, Shiho? Did I say something wrong? Or did something happen between you and Joe?"

-End of Chapter 2-

Author's note: Hello! How's the chapter? Is it alright with you guys? I purposely leave the ending as a cliff hanger so I will have something to write for the next chapter and I don't have to crack my head to come up with an appropriate title at the same time. Hope you guys won't mind. By the way, I won't be updating for a few days or for 1 week as my schedule for the week and the coming week is rather tight. But I will still try my very best to update as soon as I can. I sincerely hope for you lovely readers' kind understanding. Oh yes! Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	3. Chapter 3: Existence

-Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 3: Existence –

"Something did happen, Yzak." Shiho said, trying very hard to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. "What happened? Joe betrayed you or the two of you broke up?" Yzak brought the possibilities, with his eyes searching hers. "For quite sometime, I suspect that he was with someone else and about sometime last week, I followed him to a hotel… … … That's when I caught him red-handed in bed with a woman and the woman was Maya, from this very college I'm in. I was disappointed, hurt and lost for words. Someone whom I trust my feelings upon betrayed me for all this while. Only God knows for how long that bastard has been doing it. I quarreled with him but neither of us has initiate the break up. I'm at a lost right now. I don't know what I should do next." Shiho revealed, leaving out details on how she caught Joe red-handed.

Upon revealing this heart-aching truth, Shiho could no longer hold back her tears. Hence, letting the tears came rolling down her cheeks with her hands coming up to cover her tears–stained face. Yzak felt hurt and at the same time angry. He felt hurt to see Shiho in such pain and was angry with that idiotic Joe for doing something that disappointing to hurt Shiho. Yzak didn't what to do to make Shiho feel better, he wanted to tell her that everything will be alright but it sound out of place in this situation.

All Yzak did was to stroke Shiho's back continuously to make her feel at ease, "If crying makes you feel better, just let it all out. There's no use holding back, Shiho." Out of the blue, Shiho leaned her head onto Yzak's right shoulder and cried even harder. She was hurt real deeply. 'If there's a chance, I'll definitely get back on that son of a bitch!' Yzak swore. He then wrapped his arms around Shiho, pulling her closer towards him, letting his presence comfort her.

Moments have past and Shiho's crying came to an end. Shiho soon realized that she was in Yzak's arms. She was alarm at first but knowing Yzak's character, she knows that Yzak wasn't taking advantage of her but was trying to comfort her. Soon after, Shiho pull away from Yzak. "I'm sorry to drench your shirt with tears. It won't happen again." Shiho apologized, wiping her tears-stained face with shaking hands. "It's alright, Shiho. What is most important now is you must pull yourself together." Yzak said with concern. If there's any by-stander around, it was obvious that Yzak has got feelings for Shiho.

"I'm lost, Yzak. I can't think of anything right now." Shiho sighed, looking down. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Shiho. Right now, I think it's best for you to head back to your room, had a nice bath and retire for the night. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll know what to do. Trust me." Yzak said, lifting her chin so that her eyes would meet his. Shiho nodded. Hence, Yzak helped Shiho up and begin to escort her back to her room.

- In Yzak's room -

"Ohhh, so sad… Not only Shiho's being hurt, you're hurt as well. Am I not right, buddy? It felt as if your heart was shattered into countless number of pieces. And let me guess, you also swore that you get that bastard's ass, right?" Dearka said on the other line. "How do you know? You sounded as if you know everything, as if you've experience that before." Yzak asked in puzzlement, lying on his bed, holding onto the phone. "Hello dude… I'm in relationships before and don't forget that I'm in one now." Dearka replied in a matter of fact tone. "Can' talk now, Yzak pal. Milly's on the line. Got to go, see you tomorrow." Dearka hurriedly, hang up on Yzak.

"Right…" Yzak muttered as look up at the ceiling, letting out a huge sigh. It hurts, hurt him to see Shiho being so sad. Shiho is known for her cheerfulness and strong will even when she ran into a huge setback, she will never shed a tears. However earlier on, she cried. For the first time, Yzak had seen the mighty Shiho shed tears, looking extremely hurt. The encounter also shows him the place of Joe McCoy in Shiho's heart. What about Yzak? His place in Shiho's heart will only be as a friend who would willingly lend her a shoulder to lean or cry on. But it wouldn't be a place similar to Joe, not even near there. In short, Yzak Joule was only a friend to Shiho, nothing more… He knew it and was hurt by that fact but it didn't stop him from thinking of her day in and out. It didn't stop him from liking her even more. It didn't stop him from caring for her. Yzak tried several times to forget about Shiho but each time he tries, he failed and fell for her even deeper. There seems to be no way out…

- In Shiho's room -

Shiho came out from shower with only a towel around her body. A warm shower and a good night's sleep is what she needed to make her forget about the upsetting incident. However, she can't be running away forever. She has to face it sooner or later. 'I'm sure you'll think of something, Shiho. Right now, I think it's best for you to head back to your room, had a nice bath and retire for the night. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll know what to do. Trust me.' A sudden flashback occurs and Shiho realized Yzak address using her actual name.

She landed on her bed feeling rather surprised, "Yzak called me by my name… my actual name…" Just then, a smile appeared on her face. Shiho placed her right hand on her chest where her heart beat could be felt most prominently, 'Funny… what is this warm, fuzzy feeling? I've never felt it before…' At the same time, a series of flashback on the earlier moment with Yzak played in Shiho's mind. Subconsciously, Shiho finds herself liking the warm, comfortable feeling she felt when she was in Yzak's arms. Soon enough, she was blushing all of the sudden. "Snap out of it, Shiho Hahnenfuss! You're going the wrong direction… What are you thinking?! He was just comforting you as a friend… besides, you're still considered attached since you haven't initiated the break-up with that jack-ass, Joe McCoy!" Shiho reminded herself harshly.

'Forget it. There's no use delaying it. I'll meet up with him tomorrow and initiate the break-up. No use running away either." Shiho said firmly, switching off her room light and head to bed.

-End of Chapter 3-

Author's note: Ok, I know I was late for this chapter's update but I did notify about the delay at the end of the previous chapter. Still, I apologize for the delay, so sorry… So how was the chapter? It's short, I know but I hope it's alright with you readers. I will still try my very best to update as soon as I can. But the next update will be late as well due to my tight schedule, hope you guys will understand. Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Afresh

-Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 4: Starting Afresh –

"Has anybody seen Shiho?" Lacus asked, looking a little worried. "Nope, probably Yzak would know where she is?" Dearka mentioned, looking at Yzak for answer. "Don't look at me, I've no idea." Yzak replied coldly, in fact he was more worried than Lacus. "Usually Shiho would be in class by now or 20 minutes before the class starts. Look at the time, its 10 minutes before class. Where could she be?" Lacus said anxiously, fearing that something would happen to her friend since preschool days.

"Good morning everyone, I'm sorry for my punctuality." Shiho greeted with an apologetic smile as she walked towards her desk situated beside Yzak's. "You got us worried back there." Lacus said with a relief. "You guys don't have to worry about me. Nothing will happen to me. I mean, what could possibly happen?" Shiho assured with a smile. Yzak then noticed that Shiho's smile was assuring but her violet eyes speak other wise though the rest didn't notice it. 'She's still bothered by that incident.' Yzak thought. With that, he exits the class with a cold yet distracted look on his face. The group of friends was taken aback by Yzak's sudden action. However, Shiho follows Yzak out of the class.

After a while of walking, Yzak stopped at a quiet walkway. He turned around and faced Shiho. "Why did you walk out of class suddenly? Don't you know that class is about to start?" Shiho asked. "Your eyes gave you away when you smiled in class earlier on." Yzak stated, ignoring Shiho's question. "I guess you're the only one who actually noticed that. I bet you know the reason since you're with me yesterday. But there's one thing you didn't know." Shiho said, looking into her friend's ocean blue eyes.

"What is it?" Yzak enquired, taking a step forward. "Immediately after school, I'm going to meet up with Joe, to initiate the break up. I'm not going to drag this on anymore." Shiho announced softly. "Are you sure?" Yzak asked though at the back of his head he was jumping for joy. "Ya, I'm sure of it. There's no point carrying on when the feeling and trust no longer exist." Shiho said with confident. "Do you need me to accompany you?" Yzak asked with concern. "It's ok. I think I can handle it. Besides, having you to comfort me last evening was good enough. It's great to know that I've got a friend who is willing to be there to lend me a helping hand. Thank you." Shiho said gratefully. "Alright then, if there's anything, just give me a call or drop me a message." Yzak noted, turning around, heading back to class. "I will, Yzak. Thank you." Shiho said softly with a smile.

- End of school -

As usual, students exit their classroom when the school bell indicating the end of school rang. Just as Shiho and friends were about to leave the classroom, a guy about 1.8m tall with long silvery grey hair tied loosely at the end and eyes of the silvery moon entered the classroom. All the girls in the class who were leaving froze at their current spot, looking dumbfounded. Neither of them had ever seen any guy who looked as handsome and similar to Yzak Joule. That guy who just entered the class was Joe McCoy, Shiho's soon-to-be ex boyfriend, Yzak's arch-rival and cousin.

"Joe…" Yzak hissed. "Greetings, cousin. How have you been doing?" Joe greeted calmly. Yzak purposely ignored his cousin's greeting and left the classroom with his usual group of friends, at the same time stealing a glance of Shiho. "The usual reply from Yzak. Hey Shiho, you left a message and you said that we need to talk…" Joe was cut off by his soon-to-be ex girlfriend. "Not here, let's go to the school's cafeteria."

- At the cafeteria -

The 'couple' sat down at the cafeteria and there was only silence between them. "Look Shiho, I'm sorry for hurting you… I …" Joe broke the silence but was once again interrupted by Shiho. "Forget about the apologies and explanation…" Shiho said, looking into Joe's eyes coldly, like a distant stranger. "I just know that you'll forgive me. Thank you, Shiho." Joe said in relief, not knowing what was going to happen next. "I'm not finished yet… Let's break up, Joe. There's no need to carry on with this relationship. It's pointless." Shiho revealed calmly and firmly. "Shiho… Not even a chance?" Joe asked in the state of shock.

"You should know something like this would happen if I found out about it. You could choose not to do it but you did. Since that's the case, then it's over. All the best for the future to come." Shiho said and left the cafeteria. Once the cafeteria was out of sight, Shiho let out a deep breath. She felt free again. "Alone again…" She said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiho walked aimlessly for hours, lost in thoughts and memories of her childhood. When she finally snapped into reality, Shiho realized that she had walked herself to the cemetery, The Garden of Remembrance.

"Oh well… Since I'm here, I'll pay a visit to mum and dad." Shiho then walked to where her parent's tombstones were. "Hello mum, dad. How are the two of you? I'm sure everything is going fine for the both of you. Well, I'm fine too… I guess…" Shiho greeted as she sat in front of the tombstone, taking out a tissue to wipe the photo of her parents on the tombstone. "Many things have happen to me these days and I'm sure mum and dad knows from up there. Continue to watch over me, alright? Please be with me throughout this year especially, so I'll be able to graduate and be a full-time officer in ZAFT. Most importantly, being independent." Shiho continued with a low, lonely tone.

Unknown to Shiho, Yzak and his mother, Ezalia were at the cemetery as well to pay visit to Yzak's father. Both mother and son was about to leave when Ezalia caught sight of Shiho, "Yzak, isn't that Shiho?" Yzak turned and realized that it was really Shiho, "That's her, but why is she doing here?" "Go and keep her company, Yzak. It's dangerous for a girl to be alone especially when the sun is setting." Ezalia instructed. "What about you, mother?" Yzak asked in puzzlement as his mother was also a woman. "Oh please, I'm already a middle age woman. Besides I've got a meeting with the Council in half an hour's time so I've got to go now. See you later, Yzak." Ezalia stated, hurrying off for her meeting.

With that, Yzak walked towards Shiho and realized that Shiho was actually talking to her parents' tombstone! At first, Yzak thought that Shiho has probably gone mad or sank into depression but soon remember that it was perfectly normal since his mother, Ezalia, do talk to talk to his dad by talking to the tombstone of his late dad. Yzak stood there behind Shiho, not knowing what to say or do as he didn't want to disturb Shiho's moment alone with her late parents but on the other hand, he couldn't stand there and wait for the sun to set. By that time, it would be too dark to get out of the cemetery.

"Yzak? What are you doing here?" Shiho asked, surprised to find Yzak standing behind her.

-End of Chapter 4-

Author's note: Due to the last minute change to my schedule for the day, I was able to write out this chapter and update it. I know it's short. My apologies for that. I wanted to write on but I have the sudden urge of stopping here and continue in the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry if I offended any readers out there by doing so. Still, I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you.

Hint/Clue: Alright! Shiho has broken up with that bastard, Joe. Yeah!!! Now, why did I write the cemetery scene at the end of this chapter? Well, obviously there's a reason to it. It's because in the next chapter readers will find out about Shiho's sad childhood and Yzak will start to come into place in the storyline. That's all I'm going to reveal, see you soon.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	5. Chapter 5: Not Alone

-Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 5: Not Alone –

"Yzak? What are you doing here?" Shiho asked, surprised to find Yzak standing behind her. "Well… I was here with my mum to visit my dad. Mother spotted you and instructed me to keep you company since its getting dark… She's just being afraid that you might have trouble getting out later on when it's totally dark." Yzak shrugged. "Oh I see… well then, let's go." "What? So soon? Don't you want to talk to Mr and Mrs Hahnenfuss a little longer? I will get myself out of here until you're done. What do you think about that?" Yzak suggested, taking a few steps back.

"NO! I mean… don't go yet. Since you're here as well, let me introduce you to my parents, it's been years since they last see you. That's years ago when both of us were kids… when they're still … alive…" Shiho said softly, signaling Yzak to come closer. "Mum, dad… This is Yzak, son of Mum's best friend, Ezalia Joule. Guess what? I'm in the same college as he is and he'll be helping me out or should I say… he is already helping me out." Shiho mentioned while Yzak bowed in respect to his mother's close friends and colleagues. "Now that you've seen him, the both of us need to get going because it's getting dark." Shiho said. Hence, both Yzak and Shiho left the area and head towards Yzak's car.

"So Shiho, where do you want to go now?" Yzak asked, starting his car up. "I don't know, anywhere you want to go. You can send me home if you want. I've got no where in mind. No home else well." Shiho muttered heavily. Yzak's mood was dampened upon hearing that. He hates to admit but it's the truth. Shiho doesn't have a home. At the age of 5, Shiho's parents passed away in a plane crashed.

Since then, Shiho was passed around from relatives to relatives like a tennis ball in a court. Her relatives didn't give a damn about her at first but did so after learning that she had inherited her parents' wealth, status and authority in PLANTS' Council. Their definition of taking care was letting her stay with them but giving her no proper bedroom and feeding her with meals which the quantity was equivalent to a baby's meal. In another words, she was no different from a common chained dog in any household.

Shiho's childhood days got better when Yzak's mother stepped in to help her late best friend's only daughter. Ezalia managed to prevent Shiho's relatives from getting their hands on Shiho's inheritance. Once that was done, Yzak's mother enrolled Shiho for education like all other kids of her age and Ezalia took Shiho back to her home and look after her till the age of 12. When Shiho turned 12, ZAFT recognized her talent and soon enrolled Shiho to the Academy of ZAFT for military training with other inspiring military officers and soldiers. At the same time, ZAFT took over Ezalia's role of looking after Shiho. Soon enough, ZAFT provided Shiho with everything she needed such as a place for her to live in, education and funds for daily necessities. In return, Shiho has take up the status and authority of her parents straight away after she graduate from the college.

"Yzak? Are you there?" Shiho enquired, snapping Yzak back to reality. "Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm there. I mean, I'm here," Yzak stumbled on his words a little before driving out of the cemetery. "Hey Yzak… Can you do me a favor and drive me to the park next to your house?" "Sure. But why?" Yzak asked curiously. "I don't know. I just want to go there. Is it alright with you?" Yzak said nothing but just nod his head.

- At the park -

Both friends took a stroll around the park, taking in the breeze and the sweet scent of the flowers. The only thing that was coming in between Yzak and Shiho was silence. Just then at a nearby bush, Yzak broke the silence. "Hey Shiho, it's a hibiscus." "It sure is. I didn't know those hibiscuses were grown here. I thought only the college's nursery was suitable." Shiho said, taking in the scent of her favorite flower. "Me too… They look fragile but are tough, considering the fact that they grow under sunny weather or tropical temperatures. Isn't it your personal mark on Deep Arms? Since you used hibiscus to replace the balsam mark." Yzak noted, taking a seat at the bench nearby. "Ya, I did. Everyone has been telling me that Deep Arms looks rather flimsy or fragile with those two beams on the shoulders. Knowing that mobile suit is a heavy duty type and since my favourite flower is hibiscus, I changed the mark on Deep Arms' shoulder." Shiho shrugged.

"Yzak… Help me say thank you to your mother when you head home later on. Alright?" Shiho said out of the blue moon. Yzak tensed up and gently grabbed Shiho by her shoulders, "Why? Is something wrong? Or are you going to…" "No, nothing is wrong… I'm not going to do anything silly like committing suicide and stuff." Shiho cut in with a ridiculous look. "You scared me quite a bit back then. But why?" Shiho let a huge sigh, "if it wasn't for your mother, Mrs. Joule, I wouldn't be what or who I am today. Back there at the cemetery, I've thinking through… about the past… Mrs Joule really did quite a bit for me. In the sense that she actually brought me back to her home or your home and provided me everything a child needs. I'm really grateful to her…" Shiho said with tears that threatened to come flowing down.

"Oh man.. I'm crying again…" Shiho apologized, wiping her tears away. "Hey… It's alright … I mean when it comes to sensitive issue like this. It's ok to shed tears. If it's me, I'm going to cry big time." Yzak comforted, stating the fact. He's speaking the truth. If Yzak was in Shiho's shoe, memories about the sad and lonely childhood would definitely make him shed tears though he was a guy. "Guess what… My relationship with Joe has ended… I'm free again but in another words, I'm all alone again…" Shiho sobs, wiping those tears which were flowing out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"Don't say that Shiho. You're not alone. You're never alone. You still have your friends and me to be with you all the way. So you must never think that you're alone." Yzak assured, pulling Shiho into his arms. "You don't understand those feelings. It's not those kinds of feelings you get when you are alone physically. Its feels much worse, hurts more deeply than anything else. All I ever want is to get rid of these negative feeling and be cared, loved by someone. That's all I ever wanted and wished for." Shiho revealed, breaking into tears. Shiho was crying aloud again, similar to the other night. However, this time around was about loneliness in her and the phobia of being alone.

"You are right, Shiho. I don't understand a single thing about the kind of loneliness you felt throughout all these years. But if there's anything I can do to make you feel better or possible making it go away, just let me know." Yzak admitted, holding Shiho tight in his arms. "Just be with me for now, Yzak." Shiho sobbed.

Moments have passed and time seems to freeze when Shiho is held in Yzak's arms. Soon after, Yzak realized that Shiho has fallen asleep. 'She must have cried herself to slumber.' Just then, Yzak decided to bring Shiho back to his house which he stays with his mother, a member of the Council, Ezalia Joule.

- Yzak's house -

"Yzak, what happen? Why is Shiho asleep?" Ezalia questioned, afraid that her son did something to Shiho. "Relax, mother. It's a long story. I'll fill you in once I get Shiho properly rest on my bed." Yzak replied, putting Shiho on his bed and placed the blanket up to her shoulders. Once Yzak left the room and head downstairs to the living room, "Now you fill me in with this long story of yours."

-End of Chapter 5-

Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter. Its short but my mind just went blank, there's nothing I do… Nothing was coming out. Forgive me people. As mentioned earlier on, I was late for this chapter due to my schedule. Again, your kind understanding and forgiveness is very much appreciated. Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream and The Box

-Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 6: The Dream and The Box –

"That poor girl, she sure has been through quite a lot though I've tried my best to provide her with everything to distract her from the pain." Ezalia sighed after Yzak was done with filling her in on what happen. "The smile she always have on her face was just a mask. What I saw in the park earlier on was the real Shiho." Yzak revealed, feeling down as well. It was really sad to see Shiho crying so bitterly. It only shows that Shiho has suffering in silence all this while. "Hmm… what can be done to make her feel better then? Any opinion since you've feelings for her?" Ezalia asked, looking at her son for some answers. "Don't look at me, I'm at lost as well. Besides, her parents were close friends and working partners of yours especially Mrs Hahnenfuss. She's been your best friend since your high school days. Surely there's something you know or have that can make Shiho feel better." Yzak shot back, getting pretty irritated with his mother for saying his little secret aloud.

"That's it! Why didn't I remember? Oh dear, I'm so forgetful. My memories are failing me." Ezalia exclaimed, standing up from her sofa and head to the attic. Yzak didn't catch his mother's sudden raise of voice and was confused with her sudden actions, "What on earth are you doing? Why are you heading to the attic?" Yzak shouted, loosing grip on his temper. "Pardon me for interrupting, young master. But you're going to wake Miss Hahnenfuss from her rest with your volume being raised." Alfred, the butler reminded. Alfred had been serving the Joule family ever since Yzak's mother was in her teens, making him the oldest and most experience butler among the other maids and helpers. Needless to say, he had been around to watch Yzak grow up from a new-born child to a young man he is currently. Hence, he knows everything about Yzak and was closest to him after Ezalia, Yzak's mother. Alfred also knew about his young master's feelings for Shiho. "Right, thanks for reminding me Alfred." Yzak thanked as regained his cool.

"There it is. Luckily everything is intact not a single damage or a thing lost." Ezalia said in relief, heading back to the living room, landing herself on the sofa once again. "What is that? A music box? A jewelry box?" Yzak enquired, staring at the box-like object in his mother's hand. "Don't tell me that is the box containing…" Alfred said in astonishment. "Yes, that's right. It is the box." Ezalia said, smiling at the butler who is old enough to be Yzak's grandfather. "HELLO! I'm ASKING a QUESTION HERE!!! WHAT is THAT?!!!" Yzak shouted, completely loosing his cool just like he always did when he's agitated. "Chill out, Yzak. Stop your shouting. My gosh, you sound as if you're having mood swing." Ezalia snapped back, glaring at her son. If glares were to kill, Yzak would be dead by now. "Calm down, young master. This box contains many precious yet last things of Shiho's parents. Lady had always wanted to pass it to Shiho but the intention has always slipped her mind. Those precious things are photos of the family when Miss Hahnenfuss was a toddler or a baby and some things which belonged to Mrs Hitomi Hahnenfuss, Miss Hahnenfuss' mother." Alfred filled in.

"Mrs Hitomi Hahnenfuss… Wait a minute, Hitomi? That's a Japanese name… You mean Shiho's mother is a Japanese, making Shiho half Japanese?" Yzak questioned in shock. "Yes, surprised? Even though Hitomi doesn't look like a Japanese, she is one. That's why making Shiho a half Japanese but not looking like one either." Ezalia noted while Yzak nodded in acknowledgement. "Why don't you take this box with you, head to your room and see if Shiho is awake?" Ezalia requested, handing the box over. "Why would she be awake?" Yzak questioned. "Because my dear son, you've shouted so loud just now and most probably you would have woken Shiho up!" Ezalia answered in a ridiculous tone, totally cannot believe the fact that her son didn't catch her meaning. "Fine! And I supposed that I will need to pass this box to her." Yzak snapped, eyeing at his mother. "What do you think? You can wait until you proposed to Shiho one FINE day then you give this box to her." Ezalia replied with sarcasm.

As Yzak entered the room, he was taken aback to see Shiho already wide awake in his bedroom toilet meddling with her hair. "Shiho? You're awake?" Yzak asked in disbelief, walking towards her. "Ya, not very long ago. Let's say about 2 minutes ago." Shiho replied, this time around tying her hair into a bun. "So how are you feeling now? Better?" Yzak asked, putting the box down on his study desk. There was only silence, Shiho didn't reply his question.

Just then, Shiho exit the toilet and sat on the edge of Yzak's bed. Yzak did the same and asked, "What's wrong?" Looking into Yzak's ocean blue eyes, Shiho muttered softly, "I saw my mother in my dream when I fell asleep." "You saw who? Your mother? Mrs Hitomi Hahnenfuss? What did she say?" Yzak blurt out, sitting closer to Shiho, paying close attention. "She was smiling at me. Just before I woke up, she told me there were people who care for me such as my friends, Ezalia and many others. She also told me that there's someone who will always be with me. And said that I'll never be alone. Lastly, she told me to take care of myself and not to be sad anymore… … My mother's smile was beautiful and peaceful. I believe she's doing fine up there. In peace." Shiho said with a contented smile though her eyes reflected that she missed her mother so much.

Yzak nodded, giving Shiho a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "I'll be happy from now on. I'll try my best not to think about the bad things but only the happy things. I'm going to smile from my heart not just for the sake of not worrying those people around me." Shiho announced, taking a deep breath. "I'm sure you will be able to do so. Besides, you look even prettier when you smile." Yzak assured. "Really? You really mean it?" Shiho asked, looking into Yzak's eyes.

With that, Yzak felt that his cheeks were burning up. "You're blushing, Yzak. You actually blush! So adorable." Shiho laughed. Yzak turned his face away from Shiho's sight, "No, I'm not. It's just that… just that…" "Just what? Admit it, Yzak! You ARE blushing… Hahaha." Shiho giggled, tilting her face to look at Yzak's tomato red cheeks. "You see, you're blushing…" Shiho continued until she lost her balance and fall on top of Yzak.

It was an extremely awkward situation. Shiho was on top of Yzak and his arms were around her unintentionally. Now, both of them were blushing. "Look who is blushing now…" Yzak noted with a smirk on his face though his cheeks were still a little red. "What about me?! You're still blushing! You're the one!" Shiho snapped, give a punch on Yzak's chest. "Ouch!" Yzak sat right up and placed his hands on his chest, looking in pain. "Don't pretend, Yzak! It was just a gentle one." Shiho insisted with a disbelief look on her face. Yzak continued to wince in pain. "Hey, is it really that forceful?" Shiho asked, placing her hand on top Yzak's where it's on the spot Shiho punched him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Just then, Yzak grabbed hold of Shiho's hands and pinned her down on the bed. "You are so going to pay for what you did! It hurts big time, you know." Yzak snapped. "Oh my! Yzak! What do you think you're doing to Shiho?!" Ezalia hollered, looking at the two of them from where she's standing. "Don't get it wrong, Mrs Joule. We weren't doing what you think it is." Shiho explained with Yzak cutting in. "She punched me." Yzak hissed, as if he was a child. "It seems the other way around to me. Anywhere, I'm here to see Shiho. How are you doing now? Feeling any better?" Ezalia concerned. "I'm fine, thank you."

"By the way Yzak, have you passed Shiho the box yet?" Ezalia enquired. "Oh yes! I was about to…" Yzak defended, immediately handing the box to Shiho. "What is this?" "It contains the remaining things of your family, my dear Shiho. Open it." Ezalia filled in, sitting beside Shiho. Shiho did so and she was lost for words. She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her.

-End of Chapter 6-

Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter. Its short and i apologised for it. the next update would probably be delayed, again due to my tight schedule. I begged for the readers' understanding once again. Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	7. Chapter 7 : Open House

- Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 7: Open House -

"These stuffs belonged to my parents?" Shiho asked, as she taking out a family photo taken when she was still a baby. "Yes, they are. And this, my dear, is meant for you." Ezalia announced, taking a chop-stick like hair accessory from the box. "Your mother was given this hair pin/stick by her mum on her wedding day. And this was meant to be given to you when you get married, however…" "My mother didn't live long enough to see me get married." Shiho added on, taking the 'chop-stick' in her hands and touched it fondly. Ezalia didn't know what to say to make Shiho feel better, all she could do was to give a comforting pat on the shoulder of her best friend's daughter.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Standing at the door was Alfred with a kimono in his arms. "Mr Alfred, is that you?" Shiho asked, standing up and headed towards him. "Yes it's me, Miss Hahnenfuss." "Please Mr Alfred, don't address me so formally. Shiho will do." Shiho said, bowing in respect to her senior. "I will gladly oblige if you would kindly address me by my name." The butler mentioned. "But you're my senior." Shiho argued. "Please, Shiho… You'll never win when it comes to arguing about the way of addressing with Alfred. I did try but failed…" Yzak cut in with Alfred smiling triumphantly. "Well then, if you say so…"

"What is it, Alfred?" Ezalia asked. "I believed you've missed out these, Madam." Alfred noted, passing Ezalia the kimono. "Oh yes. How could I forget about this. Come here, Shiho. Let's see if this fits." "What is this? A kimono?" Shiho asked while Ezalia placed the kimono upon Shiho's back and measured. "Yes, it's your mother's kimono. She wore it when the two of us went for the festival during our high school days. Not bad, this kimono seems to fit you." "Festival? What festival is it?" Shiho asked, as Ezalia placed the kimono on her shoulder, pushing her into the bedroom's toilet. "The Blossom Festival. The festival that celebrates the blossoming of various flowers especially the cherry blossom here in PLANTS. Since the cherry blossom is the main attraction, Japanese ladies will wear their kimono to brighten the festive mood even more. Now, try on the kimono. If there's any problems just call out. It's cleaned by the way." Ezalia instructed, helping Shiho to close the toilet doors.

Yzak observed that Alfred exited the room and head downstairs to the living room. "Why are you still doing here, Yzak? You're supposed to be out of the room by now." Ezalia glared with her arms folded across her chest. "Out of the room? Why? It's not as if Shiho is coming out the rest room nude." The young Joule argued. "Well, she will be semi nude if she doesn't know how to tie the obi or the sash of the kimono. Or it's that you want to see her nude?" Ezalia shot back, eyeing at her son suspiciously. "I may be a guy at the prime of my youth but I'm not as perverted as you thought to be. Fine! I'll be out of the room this minute." Yzak snapped, stomping out of the room, closing the door as well.

Minutes later, Shiho stepped out of the toilet tugging and pulling her kimono. "What's wrong, Shiho? Too tight?" Ezalia questioned, stepping forward to take a look. "I did everything correctly but it feels uncomfortable." "Hmm, everything seems to be in place. It seems to fit snuggly but it isn't that tightly. Well, it seems that you'll have to get used to it. I guess." Ezalia concluded. "It seems that way… Mrs Joule?" "Yes? What is it my dear?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Madam. I know a word of thank you wouldn't be enough to repay all these years of kindness and concern that you have showered upon me but I just want to let you know that I'm very grateful to you." Shiho said, looking at the woman who had did so much for her. "I accept your gratitude, Shiho. I hoped you'll understand that I've tried my best to give you everything a child has ever need such as a education, proper care and guidance, a warm and caring home. Though there's a thing called motherly love, which I can never be able to give to you. But I hoped that the care and concern showered upon you was of some help during the past years of your parents' absence." Ezalia noted, giving the young lady a warm yet firm hug. "I understand, Mrs Joule. I understand all of it and I'm grateful to you including Mr Alfred for that." Shiho replied with a sincere smile on her face.

- Next day -

"Shiho! Wait up!!!" A voice rang across the corridor. Before Shiho gets to recognize whose voice was that, she was spun around wildly. As Shiho regained her composure, her classmate from the military practical class with striking blue eyes was standing in front of her. "Serene? Are you the one who called me?" "Yes, needless to say that I was the one who whirled you around too. Don't you know that there's an extra curriculum activity (ECA) open house today? And you are supposed to attend because you need to the points that you've accumulated from the ECA to help you in the end of the year exam which is important for your graduation."

"Serene, I know that there's an ECA open house today, Miriallia and Lacus did reminded me. But I'm not going." Shiho replied, looking at her friend who is trying to catching her breath. "Why not? Please don't tell me because you already have a position reserved for you in ZAFT and so, you can don't attend the open house and don't join any ECA. Because this college don't give a damn whether you've a position reserved in any of the military forces unlike other schools." Serene, blurted out with speed near a machine gun. "Ok, so I've to go to the open house and joined an ECA no matter what… Right?" "Yes, honey. And it's right now." Serene nodded, grabbing Shiho's hand and led her to the multi-purpose hall where the open house it's held.

"This place is packed! How on earth do you want me to sign up an ECA?" Shiho asked in confusion, pointing at the crowd. "Well, Shiho darling… Majority of the crowd is of first year students who had just joined the college this year. The minority is of people similar to your case, which joined the college this year but it's as their last year of college life. Now I'm going to show you around before you signed up for one." Before Shiho even gets the chance to reply, Serene had already pulled Shiho with her into the crowd.

"Now, let's start with the sports. For sports related ECAs, usually or should I say majority is made up of students from the military class. Why? Because most military class student are of better physical stamina and fitness compared to those from the social class. There are social class student in there as well but they had to do quite a lot of physical training to catch up with the military class. Just for your info, among all the sports ECAs, the water polo association is the best as they brought back the most honor and medals and had never lost a single match." Serene announced bringing Shiho to the water polo booth.

"Wow, the players must be good. Aren't they?" Shiho asked. "You bet they are. Oh yes! Yzak and Dearka are both the top shots in the team. Yzak is the striker while Dearka is the goalkeeper. You should see those two is action, you will get a shock of a lifetime." "Why?" "Because those two are sharks in the pool. Pretty aggressive just to score and win the game. Especially Yzak, opponents never like to block his way when he scores the goal… even though they have to." "I don't get… why being so afraid of those two? They are human after all." Shiho shrugged. "You're wrong, Shiho. Like I say, both are like sharks when the match starts. Dearka isn't that bad but his best friend, Yzak is the scariest. Since Yzak is the striker, he will need to send the goal into the net. That's not the catch, what the problem is that he's so forceful when he send the ball in to score that it broke the opponent goalkeeper's nose! The poor guy has to be out of the game for at least 2 months!" Serene exclaimed, shaking Shiho hard. "Ouch, that got to hurt… Big time…"

"Hey there, Shiho! Are you joining the water polo?" A voice sounded behind Shiho which made her almost jump in fright. "What's up, Dearka? Trying to get Shiho to be teammate?" Serene joked, poking Dearka with her elbow. "What about you? Since you're with her at this moment." Dearka shot back with a smirk. "I'm her guide for this ECA open house. At the same time, helping her to choose an ECA. Besides, what makes you think that she's going to join the team when you guys are so violent out there in matches!" Serene snapped, narrowing her eyes into slits.

Just then, Dearka was pushed aside in a joking manner by an awesome hunk whom Shiho assumed that he was part of the water polo team. "Hello Shiho. I'm James." That hunk practically made Shiho's jaw dropped open, even though it wasn't that obvious. He had a broad shoulder obviously due to the ECA he's in and he was pretty tan too. Overall, he got the looks of those hunks who surf and ride the waves along the Hawaii beach. "Nice to meet you, James. How do you know my name?" Shiho flashed her most gorgeous smile.

"Because James will be joining ZAFT in the Navy contingent once he graduate." Yzak cut in with a weird yet straight expression on his face. "Really? Are you applying for the position or a position has already been reserved for you in the Navy contingent of ZAFT?" Shiho asked with interest flashing in her lavender eyes, totally ignoring Yzak's presence. "Similar to your case, Shiho. A position waiting for me. The job is about some hush-hush project and missions. Dangerous yet thrilling to me." Except for Shiho, everyone present was well aware that James was flirting with Shiho. "Time out, people! Shiho… if you continue with your conversation, we'll never finish walking through the whole open house and you can forget about joining an ECA." Serene snapped, dragging Shiho away from the booth.

"By the way, do you have any ECA options on your mind?" Serene asked, taking Shiho to different ECA booths. "Certainly, I do… Firstly, I did like to join the dance club, second will be pastry club and lastly, the archery club." Shiho replied, heading towards the dance club's booth. "Good choices, Shiho I'm from the dance club including Flora and Sandy. But let me inform you first, Shiho… The dance club and the cheerleading club don't get along well." Serene noted. "Why? Is it because the leaders are war, influencing the rest?" Shiho suggested. "That's not the case. The instructor and choreographer of the cheerleading and dance club are the same so whenever each perform, there's similarity in the moves. In the end, both accused one another of copying steps. That's how both clubs are always breathing down each other's neck. Which is also why the dance club hope to find a talented dancer to join the club and at the same time, being able to come up with excellent dance moves so as to get rid of the instructor." "I see. I don't know whether I can get past the audition tomorrow… I guess I'll just have to go out there and try my best when tomorrow arrives." Shiho shrugged.

"Oh yes!!! Hey Shiho, do notice about Yzak's expression back there?" Serene questioned her friend. "No, I didn't. Why? But please don't tell me that he's good looking, because I know that way long ago." "I wasn't going to say that. I mean everyone knows that he's hot especially when he's angry and stuff. Back to the topic, I noticed that Yzak was looking kind of jealous when James was flirting with you." "He's jealous? What for? And for your info, James wasn't flirting with me back there." Shiho pointed out. "You've got to be kidding, Shiho. Even a blind person would know that James has his eyes on you and was flirting with you like nobody's business just now." Serene said excitedly while Shiho just shook her head in disbelief.

"I think he likes you, Shiho" Serene guessed aloud, with a grin over her face.

-End of Chapter 7-

Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait because I wasn't around at home to type out the story due to some school camp. Hope you guys understand. If this chapter is rather rubbish or out of point, please forgive me. I had a major writer's block, even the title sounds rather nonsense. My apologies once again. Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	8. Chapter 8: The Assignment

Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 8: The assignment -

"Stop pulling my leg, Serene. It's not funny. Yzak doesn't like me in that sense. He treats me like a friend since childhood and I do the same too…" Serene interrupts before Shiho finished, "But the thing is how sure are you that Yzak likes you only as a friend but not in the sense of boy, girl relationship?" "Oh please, Serene. For goodness sake, I'm sure of it. I mean, he comforts me and being concern about me is only as a friend… nothing else…" Shiho insisted. "I give up. Do give it a thought, Shiho. I did notice the look in Yzak's eyes when he talks to you. It's totally different when he converse with someone else." Serene noted. "Alright."

- Next Day -

"Listen up everyone! I've got some assignment to assign, I want all of you to do a research about what causes the emotions and the attraction between the two genders. I want you people to group yourselves into pairs whereby it must be made of a male and a female. The full report on the assignment is to be in by tomorrow but presentation is on the day after tomorrow. Any questions?" The biology lecturer sounded.

"No questions, good! For your information, the grades for this assignment will be included for your end of year results for this subject. Do it well. With that, class dismissed." The biology announced, leaving the lecture hall.

Upon the announcement, the lecture hall was filled with whispers, murmurings of surprise and doubts. "How on earth does she expect us to do a research or a report on that?!" Yzak asked irritably. "Just our luck, pal. We've got a biology lecturer who loves to give assignment allowing a night for you to complete." Dearka shrugged, being totally immune to the situation. "What's worse is the ridiculous topic. I mean how do we find the answers on what causes the attraction and emotions between two genders? The different hormones? I'm lost…" Shiho added with puzzlement written all over her face.

"That aside, who are you going to team up with, Shiho?" Miriallia questioned, sitting beside her new-found pal. "I've no idea, but I'm sure that you're teaming up with Dearka." The girl with the nickname of Housenka replied with a cheeky smile. "Don't change the subject, Shiho. What about teaming up with James? The cutie from the water polo... He's been looking at you since God knows when." Miriallia revealed, nudging Shiho.

With that, Dearka noticed that Yzak had tensed up a little and Miriallia was right, James had been looking at Shiho for quite some time till now. Even his group of friends began to notice Shiho as well. Dearka quickly frowned at Miriallia, reminding her silently the fact that Yzak has feeling for Shiho. Miriallia caught sight of it and quickly corrects her mistake by keeping her mouth shut. Just then, Yzak stood up and was about to leave the lecture hall. "Hey Yzak! Wait!" Shiho called out, grabbing Yzak's left arm in order to prevent him from walking away any further. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind… can I team up with you instead of James? If that's ok with you..." Shiho asked with colors on her face especially on her cheeks. Yzak's eyes brightened up and a rare smile appeared on his face, "Sure... but I've got water polo training today, half an hour from now to 5pm. Can you wait for me?" "I think you'll have to wait for me instead. As I've got an audition for the dance club at 5.10pm. Do you mind waiting?" Shiho asked, totally glowing from head to toe for unknown reason. "Nope." Yzak said, shifting his attention to Shiho's hands grabbing onto his left arm. "Oops, sorry about that… I'll contact you later." Shiho noted, removing her hands from Yzak's arm. "I'll be at the indoor pool with the Dearka and the other water polo members." Yzak pointed out, and exit the lecture hall with Dearka.

"Miriallia?" Shiho sounded, looking at Miriallia. "Yes? What is it?" "Can I borrow some flour from you? Pretty please…" Shiho pleaded, flashing a toothy grin. "You don't need to borrow, Shiho. You can have it but I'm just curious. Why do you need flour for?" Miriallia asked while walking out of the lecture hall side by side with Shiho. "Well… I need to bake a mango cream cake." Straight away, Miriallia knew the reason. "It's because of Yzak. Right?" Colors appeared on Shiho's cheeks, "Sort of, since he likes any food stuff that has got to do with mango… but what I mean… it's nothing actually because the report on the assignment is to be handed in by tomorrow, so most probably Yzak and I will have to burn the midnight oil tonight. I think the cake will keep us going for awhile." Shiho blurted out while her cheeks became redder.

- 5pm -

"That was a good strike back there. Hope to see that during the upcoming tournament, Yzak. Smash all the opponents." One of the water polo players complimented. "Thanks. See you guys tomorrow." Yzak replied, grabbing his backpack and headed towards the changing room for a quick shower.

"Yzak!" He turned towards the direction where the voice came from and was surprised that it was from Shiho. The girl of his dream ran and stop in front of him, catching her breath. "Shiho? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your audition?" Yzak questioned. "I'm heading to the multi-purpose hall right after this… About the research, we'll do it in my room which is located at the highest level, east wing of this college. Any problem?" Shiho panted. "No problem. Are you alright? You're rather breathless." Yzak enquired, looking down at the attire Shiho was wearing at the moment. It wasn't the usual long jeans and tight-fitting or bare-back top she put on daily. Shiho was wearing a black spaghetti-stripe, sleeveless top and black hipster pants usually worn for a workout at a gym. The color of the attire simply shows how fair and beautiful she was.

"Oh gosh! Look at the time! I've got to go, Yzak. See you later." Shiho said, about to dash off when Yzak caught her arm. "Good luck for the audition, I'll be there when your turn starts." A warm smile appeared on Shiho's fair face, "Thank you, I'll do my best."

- At the multi-purpose -

"Where on earth is Shiho? The audition is about to start and her turn is in 15 minutes time." Serene worried aloud. "Don't worry, Serene. I'm sure she will make it." Flora, a Hawaiian girl with forest green eyes assured.

"Well… It's seems that your combat specialist friend won't be able to make it for the start of the audition. So much for punctuality especially for someone who's from the military." A cheerleader sneered. The cheerleader has orange hair with eyes of chocolate. She was Maya, the leader of the Cheerleading club and was the 'Queen-Bee' of the college. With her was a group of girls who were also cheerleaders. The group was known for their sarcastic comments on practically anything and anyone. Except for Maya who's brainy, the rest were bimbos or considered as airheads in everyone's eyes except for the people of their kind.

"She will make it. Just you wait and see. Before you and airhead friends knew it, the Cheerleader club is history!" Serene shot back. Just then, Shiho ran into the hall and rushed to her friends' side. "I hope I wasn't too late. Has the audition started? Is it my turn already?" Shiho worried, without even knowing the bitch who slept with Joe, her ex boyfriend, was just standing behind her. "So what if the audition hasn't started? You won't make it into the Dance club anyway, Shiho Hahnenfuss…" Maya glared hard while Shiho just looked at her blankly.

"What makes you think that she won't?!" A familiar voice sounded and to Shiho's surprise, it was Miriallia. "Oh look, Dearka Elthman's girl from the Pastry club came to help her pal. How sweet!" Maya snapped with sarcasm dripping from her pitchy voice while the bimbos laughed. "Never mind about her, Shiho, Miriallia. By the way, Shiho, your turn is up. Do your best, alright?" Flora cut in, breaking them up. "I will, thanks."

"Miriallia! How did Shiho performed?" Dearka asked, joining the girls with Yzak beside him. "She just went up for her turn. It will take about 10 minutes or so. I think she'll make it." Miriallia replied with absolute confidence. "You bet she will, I saw the way she dance when she practice yesterday… It's totally awesome." Serene added excitedly.

Moments have past since the time Shiho had went for her turn in the audition. Soon enough, Shiho appeared with a piece of paper in her hand. The air was tense with countless of doubts and questions. "Did she make it?" One of the bimbos in Maya's group asked. Maya replied aloud, "Definitely not."

Yzak went up to Shiho, "How is it?" Shiho looked at Yzak with an expressionless face. "Well? Please say something." Yzak questioned, fearing the worst had happened. A smile appeared on Shiho's face, "I MADE IT!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE?!!! I MADE IT , YZAK!!! I ACTUALLY MADE IT!!!" Shiho's outburst of excitement rang through the whole multipurpose hall but she didn't care. All in the moment of joy, she leaped forward and hugged Yzak. "That's great." was all Yzak could say at that time.

Every activity in the hall came to a halt. Everyone was shock to see what has unfolded in front of them. Soon enough, questions such as "are the both of them together?" were flashing in everyone's mind and was on everyone's conversation. Realizing that everyone's eyes were on both of them, Yzak initiated. "Shiho… Just in case you didn't realize yet, everyone is looking at the both of us. "Huh? … … Oh my… Sorry." Shiho quickly pulled away upon the realization.

Just then, Shiho remembered about the assignment Yzak and herself have to complete. She took a glance at the clock in the hall and realized that she had already wasted too much time! "Yzak, the assignment! The report! The presentation! We've … I mean I've already wasted too much time. See, it's 5.30pm now and the both of us haven't start on the assignment. We've got to get onto it now." Shiho voiced aloud, shaking Yzak by the shoulders.

"Ok… Stop shaking me… I'm getting dizzy already… We'll get started on it right now, alright? Let's go." Yzak said in an odd tone. "What's wrong with Yzak, Dearka? He sounds rather sick." Miriallia questioned. "Probably he had caught a cold since he's sneezing in the shower room incessantly just now." Dearka replied, leaving the multi-purpose hall with his girlfriend.

"But come to think of it, Co- ordinators don't fall sick… so how did Yzak…" Before the brunette finished speaking, Dearka cut in. "It's true but he's isn't the virus infection or bacteria stuff that Co-ordinators are immune to. My buddy's case was due to the change in temperature or he's nose is just being sensitive. That's all. Even if he gets a fever next day, it's not as bad or dangerous as the Naturals. So let's just hope that Shiho would take care of him during this period of time." Dearka smirked, hoping at the back of his mind that some sparks would come along between Yzak and Shiho as well.

-End of Chapter 8-

Author's note: Hi there! Hope you readers have enjoyed reading this chapter. The wait for this chapter was rather long and I apologized for that. I'm having an important test coming up and I would like the readers to know that the next 1 , 2 or 3 consecutive chapters would take awhile to be updated. The understanding from readers will be greatly appreciated. Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you.

Hint/Clue: Alright! It seems that Yzak is sick in some way. On the next chapter, Shiho and Yzak will be working together throughout the night to complete the report of an assignment given by their lecturer but it will have an impact on Yzak's health, causing his minor cold to turn into a fever. Don't forget that the duo has a presentation to do on the day after the submission of the report. So how is Shiho going cope? What will happen between those two? Will it be like what Dearka hoped for? Some sparks flying between the two of them. Stay tune to find out.

"Pss! If you readers want the flying of sparks between Yzak and Shiho or not, please tell me in the reviews. Same goes for the suggestions for the scenes and happenings for the next chapters, because I've got some ideas but don't really know which to use or how to piece them together with the story."

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	9. Chapter 9: Falling Sick

Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 9: Falling Sick -

"AH CHOO! AH CHOO! AH CHOO!" Yzak sneezed three times in a row as he enters Shiho's room. "Yzak, are you alright? You've been sneezing since the time we left the hall until now." Shiho concerned, looking at him with her eyebrows in knots. "I'm fine, thanks. I'm going to look around on the Internet for the research. Once I've got the information, you type. It's that alright? … … AH CHOO! Excuse me." Yzak sounded with a loud sneeze.

"Here, a tissue. I'm fine with that arrangement anyway. You find, I type. I like it. Take your time alright? You're sick. If at any point in time you want to rest and want me to take over, just say so. I'll be at the kitchen preparing dinner." Shiho announced, walking out of the toilet and into the kitchen in t-shirt and shorts.

Yzak looked around and realized that Shiho's room is not just any other ordinary rooms in the campus for students to stay in. Her room is more like a suite where there's a kitchen, a bedroom with a study corner in it, a living room, a balcony and a bathroom with a huge bathtub in it. In short, her room was extraordinary. Even his room was not as luxurious as hers. "You know, ZAFT really knows how to invest in their future." Yzak said aloud, walking into the kitchen. "Not funny, Yzak. I've got to pay them back by being stuck to the Council and the ZAFT for a long time." Shiho said as she placed moist noodles into the pot.

"Look at the bright side, the both of us are going to see one another often enough in the future. Anyway, what are we having for dinner? AH CHOO! Excuse me." "Spaghetti for dinner. Hope it's alright with you. By the way, don't you have to scout for information on the Internet?" Shiho asked with hands on her hips. "Oh yes! AH CHOO! The information on the research! I'll get to it right away! AH CHOO!" Yzak recalled, quickly exiting the kitchen and settled down onto the comfy sofa in Shiho's well furnished living room.

Shiho quietly poke her head out of the kitchen observing Yzak typing away on his notebook and sneezing at the same time. Just then she realized how charming he was even when he's typing away. Shiho continued to daydream and floated away from reality. She was snapped back into reality when she heard the loud boiling of the water in the pot. "My spaghetti!" She rushed to the stove and switched it off. Totally forgetting that the pot was hot, she hold it with her hands bare.

"OUCH!" Upon the loud exclamation of pain, Yzak put down his notebook and hurried into the kitchen. He tumbled upon the sight of Shiho standing at the sink area with her hand under tap of running water. "What happened?" Walking over, Yzak take a look at Shiho's hand to find out that it was scalded. "I've forgotten that the pot was hot and I touch it with my bare hands." Shiho replied as colors swirled onto her face especially her cheeks, upon the realization that Yzak was holding onto her hand. "Just how distracted can you get?" Yzak said, as he off the tap and got the first aid kit down from the kitchen cabinet.

"I was distracted because I was looking at you!" Shiho blurted out defensively which earned a curious look from Yzak. "Looking at me? What for? You don't trust me to look for the information or what? Or maybe it's because I'm too good-looking…" Yzak joked, applying the antiseptic cream on Shiho's scalded hand. "You're good looking, that's correct but I didn't look at you due to that particular reason though. Don't be so full of yourself for goodness sake." Shiho blushed while Yzak let out a chuckled.

Shiho couldn't believed that a blatant, hard-hearted and harsh guy like Yzak could actually be so nice and gentle on the inside. With that, a series of flashbacks with Yzak played once through in her mind. Shiho couldn't help but to smile upon the flashbacks and memories. However, she was snapped back to reality when Yzak was staring at her and at the same time calling her nickname.

"You're done, already?" Shiho asked, finding herself looking into Yzak's ocean blue orbs. "Ya, a few light-years ago when I found out that you're smiling to yourself like a lovesick puppy." Yzak replied, not admitting that he liked the way Shiho smiled. "Humph! So what if I'm smiling to myself like a lovesick puppy. Right now, I believe that you've got something important to do and I've got dinner to prepare." Shiho snapped lightly, pushing Yzak away gently . As she stood up and in the midst of hurrying, Shiho tripped over her own feet.

In a blink of the eyes, she was in Yzak's arms. Shiho's face became as red as a tomato. "I really can't believe that a clumsy person like you could be able to get into the military. Furthermore, being a combat specialist." Yzak pointed out honestly, looking down at the girl in his arms. "That shows that I'm good in some things at times while I can be a total screw up at another point of time." Shiho answered, looking up.

Ocean blue eyes met lavender ones. Both gazes were locked onto one another. At the same time, both Yzak and Shiho didn't know that their lips were just a breath away from one another. 'What are these feelings?' Shiho thought, new wave of emotions came flooding her. It was something she had never felt. The feeling felt so right yet so mysterious. She had never felt anything like this before, not even when she's with Joe. Just what could it be? She's starting to have feelings for him? Or it's just feelings of a close friendship? The conversation with Serene at the ECA open house on the other day came flashing in her mind: 'I think he likes you.' 'Do give it a thought, Shiho. I did notice the look in Yzak's eyes when he talks to you. It's totally different when he converse with someone else.'

While Shiho was cracking the mysterious wave of feelings that hit her, Yzak was in dilemma as well. Should he confess to Shiho? Or just let go of her, pretend it never happen and contiue working on the assignment? Yzak mentally kicked himself for helping Shiho. He should have just let her fall face down on the floor. Though that's what he thinks, he won't have the heart to let it happen.

Just then, Yzak have decided. Looking down at Shiho, into her eyes, "Shiho, I've got something to tell you… Actually I… since the both of us was 13… no, since I was 13… I've… got…" Yzak's confession came to an abrupt end as he felt Shiho's lips against his. Warm, soft and taste like strawberry. He stared wide eyed at Shiho, realizing that her eyes were closed and her arms were around his neck. On instinct, Yzak cradled Shiho's blushing cheeks with both hands and deepened the kiss which sort of surprised Shiho a little as she expected him to pull away. Seriously, something was very wrong with Shiho. She kissed Yzak out of an urge to do so after noticing the look in his eyes when he was telling her something. Right now, she felt her legs were like wobbly jellies and invisible jolts were running wild throughout her.

Both of them had no intentions of pulling away until… "DING!" the microwave oven sounded. Being pulled back to reality, Shiho break away. "The microwave oven… the spaghetti sauce must have been heated up already!" Shiho hurried to the microwave oven and took out the bowl of sauce. "Put the sauce on the noodles and dinner is ready." Shiho added, trying to break the silence. "Right, I'll go get the table ready." Yzak said while he cleared his throat, trying his very best to be normal and calm.

Once Yzak was out of sight, Shiho let out a sigh. She felt so awkward and embarrassed about what happen earlier on. "What was I thinking about?!" Shiho muttered irritably to herself as her fingers rested on her lips. Memories of what had happened moments ago came replaying in her mind instantly, causing colors swirled onto her cheeks. 'Just what was that feeling?'

In the meantime, Yzak was scolding himself mentally. 'Stupid man! What were you thinking back there?! Now that you've spilled the beans by what you've done just now, she's going to avoid you as if you're a plague or something! You can totally forget about confessing to her! You've practically screw up everything! Damn it!' However, he's mental nagging came to an end when Shiho brought out their dinner. "Hey, dinner's ready. Let's dig in."

"So… … are you done with the information research?" Shiho asked smiling, trying not to be nervous. "I'm done with that, so after dinner… I guess you can start typing the report while I work on the presentation slides. I'll transfer the information to you by e-mail. It should be in your inbox by now." Yzak replied, turning his fork in a circular motion to twirl the spaghetti up. "I see, that's great. Your flu… Are you feeling any better now?" Shiho concerned, leaving her seat and entered the kitchen. "I'm not sure… I've stop sneezing but I'm starting to feel a little cold. Did you increase the cool temperature of the room's air conditioning?" Yzak sounded calmly. "No, I didn't. I think you're having a fever. Here, drink this." Shiho instructed, coming back to the dining table with a thermometer in her right hand and a cup of warm drink in the other.

Yzak took a look at the drink and sniffed it a little, "It's an herbal drink. Smells kind of funny. Can I skip that?" With that, Shiho gave him a no-nonsense look and took his temperature. "You're having a fever dude! 38.6 degree Celsius! Drink this down now, finish your dinner, lay on my bed and rest. The drink will make you feel better. No more arguments." Shiho ordered firmly, shoving the drink to Yzak. "Shiho, you know I hate eating or drinking medicine and now you're forcing me to do so. Can't I have some leeway?" Yzak pleaded. Shiho can't believe this is happening. Yzak, a soon-to-be Commander and Supreme Council member was actually pleading. The reason? He doesn't like to eat or drink anything related to medicine!

"Look Yzak… I know you hate medicine as much as I hate rats… whatever the case is you've to drink this down… it's much better than swallowing a fever tablet… right?" Shiho explained, though she knew it was a futile attempt. "So what?! It's related to medicine! Compare an herbal drink and a fever tablet, both are the same! It's just that both are in different forms. One is liquid, the other is solid. I'm not drinking… that's FINAL!" Yzak blew his top, officially loses his temper.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLOW UP AT ME, YZAK JOULE! I'm helping you here! Drink this thing down NOW!!!" Shiho yelled, looking like a tiger roaring mercilessly at a helpless rabbit. Yzak sulked and pouted like a 5-year old kid who seemed to be ordered to clean up. With that, Shiho gave up. She took the seat next to Yzak, "Drink this down and I'll reward you. Deal?" "Just what is the reward?" Yzak asked, looking rather blank. "Mango cream cake which I bake it myself."

Yzak's sick looking eyes brightened up upon the reveal, "Fine then, I'll drink this down." Shiho smirked when Yzak did what he had said. "What are you smirking at?" "Because you haven't finished your dinner yet. So how on earth do I serve you a slice of the cake? That means you'll have to wait for supper. And if your temperature has not gone down by then, you take the fever tablet or else… No mango cream cake for you… Not even a slice." Shiho replied with a triumphant smirk. "You're a sly one, Shiho…" Yzak hissed with his eyes narrowing into slits.

"That's me, Yzak. Hurry! Finish up your dinner and we'll continue with the assignment." Shiho winked.

-End of Chapter 9-

Author's note: Hope you readers have enjoyed reading this chapter. Still, the next few chapters would take awhile to be updated due to the tests and stuff. Understanding will be greatly appreciated. Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you.

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	10. Chapter 10: Confession

Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 10: Confession -

"I'm not that sick, Shiho. It's just a situation whereby my body temperature is getting a little higher than usual, that's all. There's no need for me to lay on YOUR bed and rest." Yzak struggled, while Shiho pushed him from the back towards her bed. "I don't care, Yzak. Whether it's a situation of sneezing or sudden rise of body temperature, you're still going to rest. And what's the big deal about my bed? It's not as if I've body odour or dandruff… or worse, have spikes on my bed…" Shiho argued, giving Yzak a forceful push and he landed on her bed. "Shiho!"

"Go ahead and shout at me for all you want. If your fever gets worse or a sore throat comes along, I'll just shove more medicine into your mouth. Carry on, continue shouting." Shiho noted, as she turned on her notebook retrieving the information Yzak has e-mailed to her and began typing the report. "Fine! I'll rest but I'll do the presentation slides half an hour from now." Yzak insisted, looking at Shiho sitting down on the bed, next to him. "Only if your fever is gone which is highly impossible." Shiho replied, taking a quick glance at her childhood friend.

Yzak let out a defeated sigh, it was always the case. Whenever he argues with others, it was the others sighing in defeat. However, it's the opposite when Yzak argues with Shiho. It seems that she always got her point. "Quit sighing like an old man and sleep." Shiho ordered. "But the thing is that I don't feel like sleeping at all." Yzak sat up, staring at Shiho. "Fine then… But you won't be doing anything. I won't let you." Shiho hissed, turning off her notebook and getting off the bed. "What ever… Wait! Why are you turning off the notebook? You're done with the report and presentation slide?" Yzak asked, with an arched eyebrow. "Of course, then why do you think I off my notebook for? If you're surprised about the duration of time I use to finish it was fast, you've underestimated me, dude. I'm capable of doing things faster than that." Shiho shrugged.

"Pray hard that your temperature has gone down, Yzak. Or else you'll have to swallow a tablet for fever." Shiho announced, taking Yzak's temperature. "Don't forget about the slice of mango cake you promised me." Yzak pointed out. "Of course, I do keep my promises. Well, your temperature has gone down to 37.8 degree Celsius. But you're still going to eat the tablet." Shiho said, handing Yzak the tablet he had dreaded. "I'm not taking it. You've said so yourself that I'll only be taking it if my temperature didn't go down. Now that it's dropping. There's no need for me to swallow the fever tablet." Yzak pouted, having no intention of taking the medicine.

"Ok… You win… I'll go get the slice of cake now." Shiho shrugged. Just as Shiho was getting off the bed, Yzak grabbed her wrist. "Thanks for taking care of me, Shiho." Both orbs locked together, burning into each other depths. 'There it comes again… Just what is this?' Shiho thought, as the strange feeling came flooding back to her once more. "Actually Shiho… I've got something to tell you…" Yzak said. "What is it?" Yzak took a deep breath, "I like you, Shiho. It's been quite sometime already..." At that moment, Shiho leaned forward and placed her lips against Yzak's.

Though Yzak didn't know what Shiho meant by that, he couldn't help but to return favor. Time seems to stop at that very moment for the both them. No words could describe the way they were feeling at that point in time. Pulling away, Shiho revealed. "Look Yzak, I don't how to explain this but it's … it's a kind of feeling I felt whenever I'm with you. It felt new to me yet it also felt so right. I really don't know what this feeling is… Give me sometime to figure it out, alright? Meanwhile…" Yzak looked into her eyes, "No, Shiho… it doesn't matter to me what is the feeling you're getting this while. I just want to get it off my chest because I've been keeping it for years. What about the meanwhile thing?"

"Well… I was trying to say that while I'm figuring out, probably the both of us could it a shot. You know… Like hang out together… Like dating or something… if you don't mind the idea." Shiho continued, only to realize that soon after Yzak pulled her into his arms. "I won't mind it, Shiho. It's something I've been dreaming of for a long time." With that, both closed the distance between their lips once more. This time around both knew that things wouldn't be the same anymore.

-End of Chapter 10-

Author's note: Hi!!! This chapter is quite or should I say very short but still I hope you readers have enjoyed reading this chapter. Actually, I was able to update this chapter much earlier… However, my computer crash. So I guess you guys know the rest of the story. Please remember to review so I can improve on my writing and story. Thank you. Here wishing everyone a very Happy New Year!!! Keep Smiling, Be Happy!!!

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

- Housenka (Balsam)-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Author's note:

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Thank You So Much for the reviews. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever With You.

- Chapter 11: The Meeting -

"Morning Shiho, Yzak!" Flora smiled as she caught sight of the pair. It has been 3 months since Shiho and Yzak became a couple. Just how the whole college did come to know about it? All thanks to Dearka, Yzak's best pal, who went around announcing the news to everyone. Things were going well for those two except that once awhile Maya would pop up and create trouble. Other than that, Both Yzak and Shiho were envied by many other couples in college.

"Morning to you too, flora!" Shiho replied. "So how was the lesson on the day before yesterday with Mr Brown?" Flora asked. For the past two weeks, Mr Brown, the Military Class instructor has been conducting extra lessons with only Shiho, reasoning that her skills could be improved further. However, something tells Yzak that there's more than meets the eye. "Oh, it went well. Mr Brown gave me a few tips on making my MS' power/battery last longer. But the strange thing is that I haven't been seeing him around today." Shiho replied, heading out of the college compound with Yzak. "Strange isn't it? Count yourself lucky, Shiho. Mr Brown never conducts any extra lessons for anybody. He must have seen something extraordinary in you." Flora added. 'Mr Brown seen something extraordinary… hmm…' Yzak thought. "Anyway, I'm meeting Serene and others to study at the library. I'll see you two tomorrow. Have fun!" Flora winked just as she caught sight of her friends.

"A penny for your thoughts, Yzak?" Shiho said, waving her dainty hands in front of Yzak's face. "Huh? No, nothing. I must have zoned out, sorry." Shiho giggled a little, "It's ok. Come on, let's head down to 'BAKERY, RESTAURANT, CAFÉ' to study. I love Miriallia's strawberry cheese cake and chocolate latte." Shiho noted with such delight at the thought of heading Miriallia's café. "Sure, anything you say, Shiho." Yzak smiled, holding Shiho's hand in his.

Just then, Yzak's mobile rang and he answered the call, finding out that he was needed urgently for a meeting held by the PLANT Council in Aprilius. "What's up, Yzak?" Shiho enquired. "I'm so sorry, Shiho. The Council needs me to attend an urgent meeting at Aprilius. I've got to go, a shuttle is assigned to pick me up at the shuttle port any minute from now…"

"It's alright, Yzak. There's always next time. You run along first, I'll go there myself. Take care of yourself, alright?" Shiho cut in, understanding the situation. "Thanks, Shiho. I'll call you as soon as I'm done with the meeting. You take care of yourself too. Got to go." Yzak ended the conversation, planting a kiss on Shiho's cheek and headed off.

- At Bakery, Restaurant, Café –

"Hey Shiho! How come you're alone today? Where's Yzak?" Miriallia asked as she served Shiho a slice of homemade strawberry cheese and a cup of chocolate latte. "Thanks. Yzak had to attend an urgent meeting held by the Council. So here I am, at your café, enjoying cake that you've baked and the latte you've brewed. Not to mention, studying as well." Shiho replied, sipping the piping hot latte. "Glad to hear that you're enjoying the edibles that this little café of mine is famous for. Dearka has been called back for the similar meeting as well. Wonder for whatever particular reason that is?" Miriallia mentioned, taking a seat beside Shiho. "Ya, I wonder too."

-End of Chapter 11-

Hint/Clue: Yzak and Dearka have been called back to Aprilius for an urgent meeting held by PLANTS' Council. So what is this meeting all about? And why the sudden lessons conducted by Mr Brown for Shiho? Stay tune to the next chapter to find out!

Author's note: Please accept my most sincere apologies. I'm really very sorry to keep you guys waiting for about 4 to 5 months, which is like how painstaking long! Sorry about that. Firstly, I've got a huge problem with carrying on the story. So I took some time off in search of inspiration and ideas. Secondly, I'm getting ready for a major exam, the O'LEVEL EXAMINATION , at the end of this year. Hope you guys will understand. Do feel free to drop any ideas as review because I'm really running short of ideas. Thanks!

Thank you for the support and review! I love you all!

Till the next chapter/time!


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I've got to be honest with you. I'm going to give up on the fan fiction of Housenka because I do not know how to go on with the story. If I did go on, I guess readers will be bored to death as the plot will share countless of similarities with my first story, Forever with You. I sincerely apologize for this move. I hope you guys would understand and forgive me.

However, I'll start on a new fan fiction called Resemblance. It will be another Yzak and Shiho pairing fan fiction. However, it will not be Coordinator – Natural themed. It will be under the genre of supernatural.

Here's the plotline:

Races:

As this upcoming fan fiction is supernatural themed, the characters are grouped into different races:

a)Human

b)Creatures of the Night: (main creatures only!!!)

1)Vampires

2)Were-creatures

1)Vampires

Vampires are still the blood-sucking creatures that everyone is familiar of. In the fan fiction, sucking blood isn't the only way vampires feed. There are numerous ways, e.g. feeding on one's fear, lust... etc.

Satellite cities and territories in the series GUNDAM SEED & SEED DESTINY will be used.

In each city or territory, there will be a master vampire (vampire of the strongest power in the area) to watch over the other vampires of the area so as to fulfill the only condition given by human that the human race will accept vampires and other creatures of the night as citizens only if they make sure that vampires and the creatures do not wreak havoc and harm humans.

Therefore, the Council (of vampires) is formed making up of ancient vampires. The master vampires will report to the Council of incidents and happenings involving their own kind. If a threat surfaced, the Council will be the ones to make the decisions and ensure the threat is suppressed or eliminated.

However, a handful of human whom have reservations or resentments of having vampires and other creatures of the night as citizens formed an organization, Against Creatures of the Night (ACOTN).

2)Were-creatures

Were-creatures are human beings who are able to transform to animals during full moon. Some are master vampires' pet or second in command.

In each city or territory, whether one were-creature is a master vampire's pet or second in command, they belong to a particular pack or a group of were-creatures.

Characters: (3 main characters)

1)Yzak

- Master Vampire of Februarius City

- able to feed by inducing fear and has the ability to bewitch human including vampires by gaze (both are done by using his eyes as they are silvery grey in color – feared by most people & creatures of the night)

- the ability of bewitching vampires by gaze remains a secret of Yzak

2)Shiho

- human who came from a broken family

- live in Februarius City

- a final year student at a local university doing a degree specialized on supernatural biology

3)Dearka

- second in command after Yzak

- able to feed by seducing and bewitching (especially females) by gaze or his facial features

4)Miriallia

- Dearka's lady love

- human

- classmate of Shiho

So the above is the sneak peek for you guys. Resemblance will be uploaded soon. Do review about your thoughts and opinions on this note and the new story. Thank you.

With deepest sincerity,

author


End file.
